


The Unsaid Words of a Peaceful Night

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I was thinking this into your DTTM universe pyro, M/M, Metaphors, SO MUCH FLUFF, Weird words, but i dont think it fits, ereri, people are mean so i wrote a thing, this is all fluff I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s the quiet moment between them- the kind that they share more often than not, in which they manage to have entire conversations without having to open their mouths to form actual, coherent words- and is broken by the crumbling of Levi’s stoic façade, a welcome invasion to the adoration and pure <em>love</em> in his eyes. “Hello,” He says around a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little and the corners of his moth curling deliciously around the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsaid Words of a Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Pyrogrape.  
> People were being assholes to her on tumblr so I took it upon myself to make you feel better <333  
> ((Also, I don't remember the actual title, so. If you see your Tumblr submission it's there idk))

The light of the television illuminates the otherwise dark room, the two figures lying on the couch distracted from the moving figures on the screen by respective circumstances- one of them is reading, not very interested on whatever is happening otherwise or by the dramatically closed-up sole tear running down a woman’s cheek; he’s also running his right hand (the one that’s not holding up his book) through his partner’s hair, absentmindedly rubbing the pads of his fingers on his scalp and mussing up his hair a little before pushing it back down, brushing the long strands of hair back before resuming.

The other has his eyes closed and moth open slightly, hands curled tightly around his boyfriend’s shirt in front of his face. His legs are tangled with the other boy’s, head resting on his chest with his ear pressed against where the raven boy’s heart would be. Is. Whatever.

The peaceful atmosphere surrounding the couple press against them as a reassuring weight, keeping them warm and safe and cosy inside a bubble filled with oxytocin and dopamine and other happy chemicals.

But, well, the happy haze that lies between them scatters about and pales slightly by the light, sleepy sound of giggles that get louder and louder as they progress.

“Levi… Levi, stop…” The smaller boy chuckles out, burying his face into Levi’s chest and unwinding a hand from his shirt to slap away the other’s.

“Stop what?” Levi asks innocently, pausing his rubbing on his neck to tug at his ear. “Eren?” He says, smiling down at him and putting his book on the floor beneath.

“Levi~…” Eren says in retaliation, turning so he’s staring straight into Levi’s eyes.

There’s the quiet moment between them- the kind that they share more often than not, in which they manage to have entire conversations without having to open their mouths to form actual, coherent words- and is broken by the crumbling of Levi’s stoic façade, a welcome invasion to the adoration and pure _love_ in his eyes. “Hello,” He says around a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little and the corners of his moth curling deliciously around the word.

“Hey,” Eren beams, pushing his arms against Levi’s chest so he can lean up and plant a sweet, chaste kiss on his mouth. Eren’s arms rest where his head used to be, and his face hovers above Levi’s- breathing his air, sharing his light and warmth and personal space. The blue lightning from the disregarded television illuminates Levi’s face partly, long shadows settling and constantly changing over his cheekbones, and eyes, and the curve of his nose, mesmerising Eren to the point where, when Levi talks (and their lips brush together because of how close they are), he jumps a little at the sound of something else aside from their conjoint breathing.

“Sleep well?” Levi asks.

“Yeah,” Eren says, closing the slight gap between their lips for a moment before talking again- “how long was I gone?”

Levi hums, wrapping his hands around Eren’s waist. “Around an hour and a half, I’d say,” he finally responds, rubbing his nose with Eren’s absentmindedly. “Why? You still sleepy?” he asks, raising a thin eyebrow and tugging the right corner of his mouth upwards.

“Yeah,” Eren says, closing his eyes and bumping their noses and leaning his forehead against Levi’s.

“Then we should probably get you to bed,” Levi breathes, rubbing small circles on Eren’s hipbones with his thumbs.

Eren hums in monotone, shifting a little.

Levi sighs, pressing his lips against Eren’s one more time before pushing him gently and sitting up, awkwardly shuffling along with Eren while trying to get off the couch.

As they finally manage to, Levi picks up his boyfriend and lets him wrap his arms around Levi’s neck, the sleeves of Levi’s hoodie (that Eren borrowed once but never actually gave back) hanging off Eren’s too-short arms.

Levi turns off the TV and starts their trek to the base of the stairway, climbing up the steps carefully with only the pale strings of moon and starlight that glimmer through the several windows beside them. He listens to the careful breaths that escape Eren’s lips, the muffled sound of the soles of his shoes hitting the floor and the wind outside- the faraway rushing of water from the fountain he knows sits deeper into the garden, and the calm, repetitive sound of cicadas that melts and bleeds into the air around them.

He steps onto the second floor and continues his journey, walking on measured footsteps towards the second-to-last door on the right- Eren’s room.

He opens the door just enough so their bodies can slide through the gap and closes it softly with his back once they are safely on the other side. Levi makes his way to the bed, not bothering with turning on any light, and sets Eren down on the edge of it- he unmakes the bed from the corner of the coverlet, guiding Eren until his head is pressed against the pillows and his bare legs are tucked into the warmth that the various quilts provide (It’s early February, and the last threads of winter still linger, still try to shove their mercilessly cold fingers down the back of their shirts and sweaters, and with how weak Eren’s immune system is under normal circumstances, his mother has made sure that he is so warm he almost bakes under the covers).

Eren is still awake, kind of, with the light of consciousness still lingering behind his eyes but slowly fading- he grabs Levi’s arm when he tries to pull away, placing a soft kiss against Eren’s forehead.

“Stay,” Eren slurs, eyes half-lidded and words muffled by his own mouth.

Levi sighs, tugging at Eren’s hand so he lets go of his wrist. “Of course,” He says, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

He removes his trousers, (obviously) keeping his pants on. Rounding the bed, he pulls at the other side of the duvets, lying back into the warmth that the bed provides. Eren’s hands find his immediately, and he crawls awkwardly across the bed for Levi to meet him halfway. Eren rests his head on Levi’s outstretched arm and places a sweet kiss on the elder’s chest, burying his nose into his collarbone.

Levi smiles in secret, closing in tighter around Eren and wrapping his other arm around his waist protectively.

“I love you, Eren,” He says, mostly to himself.

“I love you, too, Levi,” Eren whispers, head already clouded by a dreamy haze he doesn’t really care to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I don't know how to end a fic


End file.
